


Consequences

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of Harry's fifth year, and he's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

“You are in so much trouble, young man!” Lily yelled at Harry, who was sitting on the sofa, staring at his mother apprehensively, “This was your O.W.L year, and Professor McGonagall tells me you’ve had at least one detention every single week this year!”

“Except for the week before O.W.L.s and the two weeks of O.W.L.s,” Harry added.

“This is not the time! What were you thinking?” Lily demanded.

“Well, Fred and George decided that since it was their last year they needed to make sure their legacy was continued, and who better than the two sons of one of the Marauders?” Harry said.

“TWO SONS? RICHARD WAS INVOLVED?” Lily yelled.

“Mum!” Harry exclaimed, “He was, but I always covered for him and took his punishments as well. I know he wants to be Prefect once he gets to fifth year.”

“But… but Richard is the good one,” Lily whimpered, “You and those Weasley twins have corrupted my baby.”

“Richard wanted to do it, we didn’t… we didn’t encourage him or anything,” Harry said.

“I can’t believe this…” Lily said.

“I can,” James finally spoke up from the seat behind Lily, “You have to remember they’re my sons. Good going, Harry, for covering for your brother.” He glanced at Lily, then grimaced, “Also, you really… you shouldn’t have… Lily I can’t say anything, I’ll be a hypocrite.”

“Harry, you’re grounded for three weeks,” Lily said, ignoring James. Harry groaned.

“Mu-um.”

“Harry, you knew you’d have to face the consequences. You’re grounded, and that’s it. And no letters from those twins, either,” Lily said, before leaving the room. Harry turned to his father to appeal, but James just shook his head.

“Sorry, Harry, your Mum has grounded you. Don’t worry, we’ll teach you how not to be caught in the future,” James said.

“I know how not to be caught. The Weasley twins don’t. We would have had double the detentions if I didn’t know how to not be caught,” Harry said. James chuckled, and stood up, ruffling Harry’s hair.

“Well, do better at keeping out of detentions next year, okay? And keep looking out for your brother,” James said.

“Always do,” Harry responded with a cheeky grin. 


End file.
